In recent years, there have been put to practical use vehicles equipped with a shift-by-wire (SWB) mechanism that electrically switches the shift range of an automatic transmission by detecting with a switch or the like the shift range that the driver has selected, and driving an actuator of an electric motor or the like based on the detection result (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Also, from the standpoint of improving the vehicle's fuel consumption and reducing exhaust gas, there has been an increase in vehicles having an idling-stop function that automatically stops the engine when for example waiting for the light to change at an intersection.